Dear Austin
by myst3ry-eyesx3
Summary: He wanted her and maybe she wanted him too, but she left him anyway. It's been five months since she's been gone and he's lost all contact with her, but he just can't forget about her. But what happens when he gets an email from someone called musicialbookworm? Well he's on a hunt to find her. And he's planning to not loose her again.


Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or the characters

Flashback

"Ally, are you sure you have to go?" whined Austin right in the middle of the airport

"Yes Austin, I do. Don't worry I'll come and visit soon." Ally reassured him, she was supposed to be getting on her flight but with Austin kept blocking her way.

"When's soon?" Austin asked, hoping for an answer. He just didn't want Ally to leave.

She giggled a bit "Soon! Now can you please let me leave?"

"Ok, I'm gonna miss you Ally. You know that right? There's no way I can make it without you."

"Of course I do, I'm gonna miss you too and I'm sure you can make it without me, but can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course, anything."

"Please don't forget me."

"Never."

Austin and Ally shared one last hug before she grabbed all her stuff and headed for her plane. Austin just couldn't keep her eyes off her, before Ally went into the door where her plane was located, she gave Austin one last wave. Then she was gone.

Austin went outside of the airport where Trish and Dez were located (they already said their goodbyes to Ally).

"So did you tell her?" Dez asked

"Tell her what?" Austin asked, he knew what Dez was talking about he just didn't want to tell him that he chickened out.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Um no, I don't."

"What were you going to tell Ally?" Trish asked in confusion

Before Austin could say anything Dez beat him to it.

"He was going to tell Ally he loves her! Not in a friend way type of love but in a girlfriend boyfriend type of love! But of course Austin chickened out!" Dez says as he gives a look to Austin

"I didn't chicken out!" Austin defended himself

"So you told her?" Dez and Trish said in unison

"No."

Dez face palmed while Trish smacked him on the back of head and murmured the word 'Chicken'

"Well I guess it's too late now. Let's just go." Trish says as she starts walking to the car.

"Ya, so anyway where was Ally moving to anyway?"

Austin and Trish gave each other a look of surprise and shock.

They forgot to ask Ally where she's moving.

Austin P.O.V

Five months. It's been five months since Ally's been gone and the worst thing is. I've lost all contact with her, her phone has been disconnected and she probably got a new phone and a new phone number, she doesn't answer her emails, and I obviously can't write her a letter since I don't even know what state she lives in now!

Now it's June, junior year for Trish, Dez, and me is over and we'll be seniors in August. So far we've done nothing! Usually during summer vacation Ally would suggest what we could do.

Oh how I miss Ally.

I need to stop moping around though.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I sent Trish and Dez a text message saying to meet me at the Miami Mall.

Once I got outside of my house, I noticed how great it looks! The sun is shining, the sky is the perfect color of blue, and the grass is green. Ally would have loved this right now.

As I was walking (the mall isn't that far from where I live) I was thinking about Ally, like I usually do. The way her ombre hair shines in the sunlight, her laugh, her smile, her horrible dorky dancing, and especially her voice, man her voice could put a smile on anyone's face. Especially mine.

As I approached the mall, I could see Dez instantly because of her crazy outfit.

"Hey Austin! Over here!" Dez yelled while waving his hand in the air

"I think he knows where we are! Anyone can recognize you in that silly outfit of yours!" I heard Trish say as I walked closer to them. I rolled my eyes knowing at some point there gonna start arguing.

"Can you two spend at least one day without arguing and we can actually have some fun?"

"Fine." They both said in unison

"Alright then, how about we go bowling? I suggested. They nodded their heads in agreement and we were off to the one and only bowling place there is in the Miami Mall, and that was 'Bert's bowling (1)'. Trish, Dez, Ally, and me would go here all the time. It was awesome and it was sort of like our tradition.

"So Austin, how about me and you and Dez keeps score?" Trish says with this competive look on her face.

"Oh it's on" I say and I get my yellow shiny bowling ball while Trish gets her hot pink one.

Let the games begin.

* * *

I came home exhausted; man who knew bowling was such hard work? I stretch my arms out as I walk to my room. Once I entered I immediately collapsed onto my bed.

'Beep Beep' went off my phone. That was strange, my phone only made that sound if I got an email or if my battery was dying and I'm pretty sure the last time I checked (ten minutes ago) it was at 95% and how could I get an email? The only person who really would email me would be Ally.

Wait a minute.

I immediately grabbed my phone that was on my nightstand and checked my phone.

New email from musicalbookworm? Who the heck is that? I checked what the email said.

'Dear Austin,

I know who you are but I doubt you remember me. It's been so long since we've talked. We've wrote amazing songs together and shared hilarious jokes. If you remember me reply back and if you don't, then I understand.'

Holy shit. This is Ally! It has to be!

'Dear musicalbookworm,

Are you Ally?'

I didn't feel like putting Sincerely Austin since she didn't put a sincerely to me.

Now all I have to do is wait to see if it's her or not. Which it obviously should be since Ally has been the only one I've wrote songs with.

* * *

Ok so that was the end of chapter 1!

1: I don't own Bert's Bowling, I don't even know if it exsits or not but if it does then I don't own it!

Review!


End file.
